iFound Out
by Delumoris
Summary: Carly's late for iCarly, and finds her two best friends in the studio, and hinthint they aren't doing the show... Seddie. Review!


_Done while nibbling on sweet chocolate chip cookies. _

_XxXxX_

Carly fast-walked to her apartment, bumping into random people along the way that would easily make their _"Who's that weirdo in my neighborhood?" _segment, her black hair flipping from side to side and arms strongly swaying.

It was the first time in iCarly history she was late, and glancing at her bright red plastic watch, it read the show was already 20 minutes in. This just made her twice the more frantic, and started jogging up the stairs, ignoring Lewbert's revolting (not to mention annoying) shouts. When she reached her level, Carly bent over placing her sweaty palms on her knees panting. Why oh _why _did Nevil (sp?) have to ruin everything at the Groovy Smoothie, pouring smoothie all over the establishment, and forcing the manager at the scene to put blame on _her? _(…and all because he claimed he was important because he was from "the internet".)

More or less, she hated the little brat all the same.

Carly regained her posture, and dashed through the ajar door of her apartment, and clicked the 'up' button of the elevator rapidly. The doors slid open, and she hopped inside, smashing her thumb onto the button to get to the stage.

The metalic doors slid open one more time, and Freddie's labtop first came into view…vacant.

"Huh?"

Carly stepped in front of the labtop, and the corner of the iCarly box still said Live, but instead of Sam trying to manage the show without her, there was a picture of an old lady biting a brick. "O…k…," Carly mumbled. She sidestepped the tech cart and spotted Freddie's camera on the floor sideways, and she swiftly walked over to it and picked up the fragile equiptment. Ahead of her Carly heard movement and shifting of the beanbags, and looked up to see two pairs of legs stacked upon eachother, moving slightly.

Carly placed the black video camera back onto the floor, and slowly stepped towards the two legs, hearing muffled voices. _"Mhhm, I love you…" "S-Sam…"_

Carly's eyes widened, and she could swear she saw Freddie's short brown hair, and moving side to side in slow movements. "F-Freddie?"

It didn't look like they heard her, because only Freddie's arm twitched a little, and he continued making-out with the girl beneath him. A few more slow steps, and Carly could see long curly blond hair. "SAM?!" she screamed, horrified her friends could've gotten together behind her back. The boy on top leaped off of Sam, and it was indeed Freddie. He looked shocked and scared, his mouth open and eyes wide, he just stared at Carly. Sam was propped up on her hands, her shoulders shrugged next to her head, and she had almost the exact same expression as Freddie.

Carly threw out one hand to her side, and demanded, "What's going on?!"

"I-I...," croaked out Freddie.

Carly was hurt, because thinking about it over a smoothie today, she was remembering all those cute and desperate comments Freddie would give to her, showing he liked her a lot. She even thought about giving Freddie a chance, and wanted to make a move after the show. But now…

Sam stood, and scooted slightly next to Freddie, but Carly noticed. "Well?!" Carly barked, "What is this?!" Tears were now forming at the edge of her eyes, and she felt betrayed and hurt.

Freddie opened his mouth to talk, but Sam was first to speak, the brave girl she was. "We were…kissing."

"Well I know _that!"_

Sam winced at her shout, and Carly continued. "Sam, just a week ago you hurt Freddie in a most awful way, and now you have him on top of you kissing you like theres no tomorrow?!" Sam's head lowered, and she looked ashamed of herself. "Well? What's happening here?!"

Freddie spoke up and said, "Well, it's sort of like this…"

He explained about the night Sam went to apologize, what they said, the kiss, everything. He even confessed Sam and him were now a couple, and that they were afraid of telling her because maybe she would get hurt.

Carly just stood there, dumbstruck. _Her_ _friends…Sam and Freddie…th-they were…_

Carly dashed out of the studio, and Sam and Freddie stood together, holding eachother, silent. "Do you think she'll be okay?..." Freddie whispered.

"I don't know, theres a pretty good chance she'll buy a ticket and ship herself off to Russia, actually…"

Despite the fact this was supposed to make them worrysome, Freddie chuckled, and leaned into her face making Sam blush pink. "Y'know, I love your sense of humor…"

And they kissed.

XxXxX

_Lol that was bad. Rrreeeaaaallllyyy bad. _


End file.
